Megaman: Game Navis
by starfyhero
Summary: Warning: I wanted to put this as a multi-crossover for a reason! Lan is now in high school, but a girl by the name of Danietta takes up the main character role when she and the rest of her friends receive Legend Navis, a new type of NetNavi. Join them as they take on evil organizations with Game Navis as members, some that used to be the good guys in their games!
1. Preview

DenTech City was an advance place where everyone depended on a gadget know as a PET. Inside these PETs exist what is known to be NetNavis, which can become your best friend. Four years have passed since the last incident on the Net, and everyone was more prepared by preparing their NetNavis with net battles and battle chips.

14 year old Danietta really wanted her own custom NetNavi, like her friend Lan Hikari has. However, she had no idea on how it will look like. She was walking down the hall when two people ran past her. She realized it was one of her classmates, Cody, and his little brother, Chip.

_"Gee, I wonder what the rush is...,"_Danietta thought.

"Well, did you hear what SciLab was doing here today?"

"GAH!...Martin, don't do that!"

"Sorry, but you do know that SciLab is doing a personality test for people without custom NetNavis? They were investigating different video game franchises, as well as other dimensions of our own world, and based on our results, we each get a Navi that's connected to it. They call it a Game Navi."

"That actually sounds cool to do. How about we try it, Martin?"

"Sure! I hope I get a Final Fantasy match-up!"

These two friends, as well as five other friends, are about to be brought closer together upon meeting their Game Navi.


	2. The Test For The Navis From Legends

Things were busy in DenTech City today: SciLab was doing a special test based off of various video game franchises, from Pokemon to Mario Bros., and various dimensions and timelines of their own world, for NetOps without custom made netnavis to take. Based on the result the Netop gets, they get paired up with a game character from one of the franchises. These navis are known as Game Navis due to them being a unique type. If someone got lucky and got matched up with someone from another time or dimension that are very well know from their time, they are known to be called Legend Navis. No one knows exactly if they are the real thing, since they carry similar attributes to their original counterparts.

Danietta and Martin were heading to the library where the test was being held. They had their PETs in their hands.

When they walked into the library, they were shocked at what they saw: instead of the bookshelves that they would usually see, they saw mini testing rooms, each one filled with a computer you can jack in to.

"Ah, you must be Danietta and Martin. Lan would usually show me photos of his friends."

They spun around to realize that it was Lan's father, .

"Oh, hello , we're here to take that special test. The test for a Game Navi.", Danietta managed to say after nearly getting a heart attack.

"I thought so. I'm going to take you where Cody and Chip are taking the test.", he responded with a smile.

The duo was soon taken to two empty rooms. When Danietta went to turn the computer on, a robotic voice said,"To begin taking the test, please jack in so the test can be customized and so the result data can be transmitted." She did just that. "The test will begin now. Please answer each question honestly for best results."

The test had 50 questions in all. Some sounded like one that came from a personality quiz, while others sounded like they came from a trivia quiz for a game franchise. Before she knew it, the test was done. "Please wait, transmitting data...data transmitted. It is now safe to turn off the PET. Turn it back on at a appropriate time to see the results."

So Danietta left the room and library.

"See you soon, !", she shouted.

"Good bye, Danietta!"  
While saying that, he thought,_"I wonder if she was one of the lucky few..."_

The others were already outside in the hallway waiting for her.

"Hey, now that everyone's here, turn on those PETs!", said Lan.

"I can't wait to meet the new Navis!", Megaman added.

At the same time, Danietta, Martin, Chip, and Cody, turned on their PETs. Their screens flashed their usual log in screens, and that's when the four new Navis appeared.

Danietta's navi was the first to speak.

"Hi, Danietta. I'm Volnutt, nice to meet you!"

The three other navis followed suit. What Martin got was Geo, Chip with Rock, and Cody with X.

"...That's impossible. They are Legend Navis!", shouted Megaman.

While Megaman was discussing what he knew about them, a boy and Game Navi were listening in the distance.

"Hm, so it seems that those four have gotten the four other Megamen as navis. Are you up to the challenge, partner?"

"Ha, nothing that the power of science can't handle!"


	3. A Rivalry In A Second

Note: Remember that these guys belong to their respectful owners.

"Wow, so you're telling me that these navis, the ones that the others have, are based on real things from other times and dimensions?", Lan questioned.

"Well, that's a simpler way of putting it, but yes.", responded Megaman.

"That's SciLab for you, always making wonders, like the Game Navis and Legend Navis.", Cody added.

" wanted to perfect us as much as possible to make us look and act a lot like our original counterparts and a navi before he released us for the test.", Rock said.

That's when X had an idea. "How about we test ourselves out with a netbattle?"

"Not a bad idea, actually. I'm curious to see the power of my buster.", Geo said.

"Then let's go already!" Lan was already getting impatient.

"Alrighty then, let's go! Maybe we can also meet a Game Navi if we're luck-" Danietta was stopped by a tap on her shoulder.

"Um, is it ok to ask that I can join you guys in that netbattle then? My name is Chucky, but my navi wants to keep his identity a secret for now."

They all spun around to see the teen standing there. _"And they didn't even notice us!", _Chucky thought.__

"Oh, sure, the more the merrier!", said Martin. Everyone went on to introduce themselves and their navis.

The six soon went to the Netbattle Area. Many NetOps and NetNavis, Game Navis, and Legend Navis were battling. Even simple Toads and Koopas were having fun.

"Okay, every navi for themselves!", Cody said.

"Jack in! Everyone, power up!", the six shouted. _"And let this part of our mission begin."_, said Chucky.

The five megamen went on to greet each other. That's when Chucky's navi walked up to them.

Chip and Lan realized who the navi was immediately.

"I know that it's possible to get a Game Navi from the Pokemon franchise, but I never thought that he could be a fighter!", Chip exclaimed with shock.

"Who knew that this guy can be more than an inventor!", Lan added.

"No surprise there. Remember, we were all programmed to fit in as a navi as well, so my guess is that he was programmed with more courage.", Rock stated.

The navi didn't look that much like his original counterpart. His backpack is smaller, he still has his glasses on and has his same facial features, other than two black colored triangle shaped face tattoos that reminded Megaman of those that Tomahawkman have. He's also wearing a black shirt, and a navy blue pair of pants with it only being loose knee down. Two wooden poles that can go up to his neck was strapped in a x formation between his back and his backpack.

The navi started to speak.

"Sorry for me not wanting to introduce myself earlier. I always want to make my introduction a surprise. My name is Clemont, nice to meet y'all!"

After they all said their hellos, the battle began.

They all had Game Chips prepped and ready. Game Chips are like Battle Chips, but depending on who uses it, it can have a different effect.

"Alright, Mega Buster!", Volnutt shouted as he was aiming for X, but was cut short when a pole made him lose his aim and hit Geo instead.

Megaman and Rock was at a draw until Megaman used a simple Cyber Sword to log Rock out. X saw this as a good opportunity to log him out as well. Geo also saw this as an opportunity to log out X, so he got Charge Shot ready. They both shot at the same time, but when both shots hit each other, the blast logged all three of them out.

The three operators weren't happy about that. Martin's jaw dropped, Cody closed his eyes to think about what just happened, and Lan looked like he was about to rage quit.

"So that blast was that powerful to even log out a veteran like Megaman. Wow.", Cody finally said.

"Um... did you guys forget that two more navis are fighting?", Chip questioned.

Sure enough, Danietta and Chucky were both focused on the holographic dome, trying to transmit Game Chips to their navis. Suddenly, they were at a point where if one moves at all, they will get logged out immediately.

"Give it up, I'm more speedy with my attacks, especially at point blank!", Clemont remarked.

As he was talking, Volnutt was prepping a Charge Shot.

_"Ready...aim..._FIRE!"

The Charge Shot caught him off-guard, so he reacted just in time to log Volnutt out as he was logging out.

"That...was...AWESOME!", Danietta squealed.

"Heh, I guess that was. (The research part of the mission is done, partner. Let's see if the Boss will be pleased.)", Chucky said.

"I think it's time for us to go, we have an important meeting to go to. But before we go-"

Chucky turned around to face Danietta.

"-keep on getting stronger. We'll meet again." And the pair walked away.

"You two barely have been partners for 2 hours, and you already have a rival.", Martin stated.

"True, but you heard what he said, we need to get stronger. But I'm exhausted right now, how about we go home?"

And so, the five pairs went on home.

Meanwhile...

"Boss, me and Chucky collected the data of the five Megamen like you requested. Would you like me and Bunston to start part two of the mission?"

"Not until tomorrow, we're all exhausted, as much as my trigger finger wants to put it to motion. I'll call you when it's time."

"Yes, sir."


	4. The Bunny From Outer Space

Note: Remember that these guys belong to their respectful owners.

"Aw, this class is boring!", Danietta whined.

"Quit complaining, that won't speed class up one bit.", Volnutt stated from the PET.

As they were arguing back and forth, no one noticed that two Game Navis got into the whiteboard systems.

"Are you sure that this is a safe time to do this Boss?", Clemont said into his radio.

"Well, this is a good time to get rid of one of those Legend Navis before he wrecks something.", the unknown navi replied before signing out.

"Besides, I had practice with this sort of stuff. I had Shurikit teach me the classics of sneaking around like a ninja, so stick with me and you'll be fine!", Bunston told him with confidence.

"Yeah...(I can't believe that it has to come to this to accomplish my original goal.)", he said.

"Let's go get that crystal then!", Bunston said.

Volnutt and Danietta were still fighting when the power suddenly went out. Danietta ran out of the classroom to investigate it further. Sure enough, the power was out for the rest of the school as well.

"Hey, do you need help?". She spun around to see Cody, Martin, and Lan running towards her.

"Well, I need help figuring out why the power went out."

"I have a theory that the energy source went missing. I've learned a year ago that the school keeps an energy source inside that whiteboard, why, no idea. We can look there to start investigating.", suggested Megaman.

"Good idea!", said Geo.

"Alright, everyone jack in, power up!", they all shouted.

The four soon made it to the whiteboard server. It looked a lot like a dull, dark grid, nothing of what they see in CyberWorld. Or maybe that's because the energy source was missing. The four noticed the empty stand.

"If I was a type of special energy source, then I would most likely be there.", said Geo.

"But you're not, and it's not there anymore.", X stated.

"In that case then, where would an energy source be...?"

In the shadows...

"Quick, take the crystal to the boss. Don't worry about me, I want the next part of the master plan put in motion!", Bunston whispered to his ally.

"Alright, I'll go.(But I better not find anyone deleted!)", Clemont responded.

As he gave him the crystal, the space rabbit readied his carrot-shaped gun. They both ran off to where they should be.

Back to the others...

"Are you getting any readings from that energy source?", X asked Geo.

"Not really. I don't see you coming up with any bright-WHOA!"

He was interrupted by a plasma-like bullet missing him by a literal inch, followed by a blue and white space bunny thing.

"Uh..., who are you?", asked Volnutt.

"The name's Bunston, one of the members of the Navi Elite! If you don't want to get deleted, I suggest you leave now!"

"I never ran from danger, and I won't start now! Right, Lan?", Megaman asked.

"Right! Okay, Koopa Shell Blue Version, slot in, and download!", Lan shouted as he inserted his Game Chip into his PET.

"You seriously didn't think that I wouldn't be prepared to handle one of the most powerful navis in this city, have you?", Bunston questioned as he summoned a crystal wall in front of himself.

The koopa shell exploded in icy crystals when it collided with it. (Since a blue shell translates to an ice attack here.)

"But how?!", Megaman asked in shock.

"You see, you may be powerful, but my original self was a prince of a whole planet! And for good reason, too!"

"Alright, ready...aim...FIRE!", X and Geo shouted as they fired Charge Shots at the bunny.

"Nice try. Crystal Reflect!", Bunston shouted as another crystal wall appeared behind him.

The Charge Shots bounced off the wall, then managed to hit both X and Geo. They were logged out before they were able to dodge.

"X, are you ok?", Cody asked the blue cyber-robot.

"Ugh, yeah. My original counterpart will look down at me in shame. That was terrible!", X said with his head down depressed.

"I don't think your original counterpart would do that. The original Omega-xis, though!", Geo giggled at the thought of Omega-xis facepalming at him losing so easily. Good thing he wasn't part of his coding, his buster was even the shape of what it looks like when it was updated with the Hunter-VG to prove his point.

"I know, but he was a very skilled Maverick Hunter. I bet the original Axl and Zero are laughing at me now!"

"I wouldn't hold my breath on Zero, but why wouldn't I be surprised if the original Axl is doing that as we speak?", Geo pointed out.

Meanwhile where the Navi Elite's boss resides...

"Did X seriously just lose to his own Charge Shot?", he asked the Game Navi next to him, while trying to hold back his laughter.

"I'm afraid so, sir.", the unknown Game Navi responded.

"Boss, I got the crystal just like you asked of me and Bunston.", the inventor said proudly.

"Good job! That will be all for today. Once Bunston gets back here, it will be time to put the hard part of the the plan to motion. Not until tomorrow, though, you will all need some rest. The four of you will need to prepare yourselves, especially against the competition of a navi that seems vaguely familiar..."

"Yes, sir.", Clemont said as two more Game Navis walked behind him.

"You won't be disappointed by our results. Our swords will aid in bringing us victory!", one of the navis told him.

"They better. You're dismissed."

Back to the battle...

"The Game Chips aren't working!", Volnutt told his operator.

"You don't say? What we all need is a strategy instead of just trying to aimlessly break those two barriers...I got it!", Danietta said as she whispered her idea to Lan. He at first looked confused, then it changed to determined.

"Alright, PokeSummon! Greninja, slot in, download!", they both shouted as they inserted the two pokemon-exclusive Game Chips into their PETs. Two Greninja appeared in front of Megaman and Volnutt.

"You saw what a Z-cannon managed to do. Do you think that a simple Water Shuriken will do much?"

The two just flashed a smile at him, and shouted, "Greninja, use Smokescreen!".

Bunston couldn't be able to see anything to protect the walls from what was coming next.

"Now use Hydro Cannon!", they whispered to the Greninja.

The two pokemon gave a nod as each one fired at each crystal wall. The walls shattered, and while the Smokescreen was still up, readied their Charge Shots. A plasma-like bullet managed to hit Megaman in the stomach so hard, that it logged him out.

"MEGAMAN!", Lan and Volnutt shouted.

"I'm fine, but this means that it's one-on-one.", Volnutt managed to hear from Lan's PET.

"What are you going to do now?", Bunston asked as he fired at Volnutt's leg. His knee took the hit, looking less solid due to the loss of data. He didn't lose his Charge Shot.

"GO AWAY!", Volnutt shouted as he fired a Charge Shot at Bunston's chest. It missed his navi symbol, but managed to hit one of his green buttons.

That was enough to log him out, but before he did, he told Volnutt, "This won't be the last time you see. In fact, we'll meet again, and you'll have to fight us again, even one who you might find as a friend or rival. If you're lucky, you might fight the boss and his assistant!".

He was gone.

"Just great, a new evil organization!", Lan moaned.

"We'll be ready for them, too! Bring it on, Navi Elite!", Danietta shouted, while the other three Netops nodded in agreement.

"Guys, I just realized something. Can't we just replace the energy source with something else?", Volnutt asked everyone.

"For the meanwhile until they make a replacement, yes. Okay, Pokesummon! Magnezone, slot in, download!", Danietta shouted as she inserted the chip into her PET.

The Magnezone took the place of the stand to power the school until it can get a replacement.

"Alright, jack out Volnutt."

The four soon took a look at the built-in clocks in their PETs. School was almost over. When the four left to do their own things, like a promised netbattle between two NetSaviors, there was still a Legend Navi in the whiteboard server.

"Did you get everything, master?", he asked as his blond hair flowed along with the gentle cyber-breeze.

"Every last second of it, Zero. Good thing no one noticed you, too! I guess having a small size and having some black with your armor helps with these sort of things. Now we know a bit of what the competition is capable of."

Zero gave a quiet sigh, when he heard a younger voice in the background.

"Brother, are you sure doing this is a good idea?"

"Boton, the Navi Elite won't last forever, and once they're gone, we can carry on where they left off. Right, Zero?"

Zero gave an obedient nod, but Boton was able to see a hint of regret from his eyes.

"Oh, Zero...", Boton whispered to himself.


	5. A Navi's Job Of Being A Tutor

Note: Remember that these guys belong to their respectful owners.

"Remind me, why are we doing this again?", Cody asked X.

"Because we all agreed to help out Chip and Rock with his classmates' tutoring!"

The four Netops were walking to the school next door to theirs to be tutors. They would usually have navis, from Custom Navis to Game Navis, to take care of that, but they need a little help with the ones who don't have one yet. They can usually take care of that themselves, but the lesson in question was a bit complex. They were soon at his classroom.

"Good for you guys to make it!", said a very excited Chip. "Everyone is already jacked in, so can you jack in the others then?"

"Everyone, jack in! Power up!", the four shouted as the four navis were transmitted into the whiteboard server.

"So you didn't bail on us, big bro!", Rock told X.

"Wouldn't dream on it, little bro!"

"So are these the navis?", Megaman asked as he pointed at 6 navis.

"Yeah. There are four kids who would usually share a navi with someone else, but since the lesson is so complex, they will need an idividual navi. That also translates to each of you guys being paired up with one of those kids. The netops will have to get involved, just in case. But first, why don't you introduce yourselves, we still have 30 minutes before we have to begin!", Rock said as he motioned for the six navis to come.

"Um, hi, my name's Volnutt, and this is X, Megaman, and Geo!"

X and Geo gave waves, but Megaman just stiffened up.

"H-hi."

"(Oh for pete's sake, Megaman!) Sorry, Megaman's just a bit shy around new navis.", Lan told the 6 navis.

"Ah, don't worry about that, happens to all of us. My name's Boo.", the white ball-shaped ghost said.

It took a few seconds for Megaman to realize that Boo won't hurt him. He relaxed a little.

"I'm Goombella, the smartest of all goombas!", the goomba said with a smile.

"I'm Plasma Wisp, a navi that can literally be a bit...shocking.", the levitating navi said, only to be receiving an "are you serious?" glare from Boo and Goombella.

"We're Timmy and Tommy, and our original counterparts would usually sell stuff like our uncle, but today we're helping in tutoring our Netops!", the two said with cheery eyes.

"Oh, my turn already? My name's Nonny. Don't expect much out of me, though, as my original counterpart was never really a chatterbox.", the young guppy told them.

Then came the super fast training for the 4 navis. It was to teach them how to tutor the kids. When the training was complete, they went to talk with the tutoring navis.

"Please make friends with them!", 10 year old Chester told the small navi.

"Come on, I thought making friends with the rest of the tutoring navis was enough!", Nonny countered back, then turned off the screen.

"Not again!", Chester whined.

"Anything wrong, Chester?", Danietta asked when she walked over to him.

"It's Nonny. I've been trying to get him to make friends with your navis, but he doesn't want to. It was hard enough for him to make friends with the other tutoring navis to begin with."

"I have an idea. How about I sent Volnutt over to talk to him, so he can loosen up?", Danietta offered.

"Sure, thanks!", Chester accepted with joy.

"Hey Volnutt, can you please go over and talk to Nonny? He seems lonely."

"Um, sure.", he told her.

"Hi there!", Volnutt told the small navi as he walked over to him.

"Oh, hi. It's just you.", Nonny told him as he looked up to see the blue cyber-robot. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to have a little chat with you."

"About what?"

"I don't know, maybe about how does it feel being a Game Navi?"

There was an bit of silence, until the cyber-guppy spoke.

"To some retrospect, it's alright. I have a good Netop, and good friends, but getting to the 'friend' part was hard on its own. I have to question SciLab's logic when out of all six of us, they chose me to make into a Game Navi."

Now Volnutt was curious to know where the other five came from.

"What do you mean 'out of all six of us'? There's more than one of you?"

"Yeah. They were my original counterpart's friends. We were close enough to the youngest out of all the six of us. SciLab did fix that by making my AI of that of a 15 year old, yet they gave me the body of a 7 year old. Anyway, the names of the others are Molly, Gil, Deema, Goby, and Oona. As much as I cherish my Netop with all my heart, they are the ones that can understand me the best. I just don't understand why they only chose me."

"I wish I knew the answer to that."

Back to the two Netops...

"Why do I get the feeling that Volnutt was the only other one that was supposed to know that?", Chester asked himself as he took his PET off of audio-only mode.

"Maybe he didn't want to worry you with that problem. He did say that he cares deeply about you, like you care about him!", Danietta suggested.

Back to the two navis...

"Maybe they're not here, but is there anyone that reminds you of them, anyone at all?"

Nonny toke a moment to think, but then flashed a small smile.

"Megaman's Netop seems to remind me a lot of Gil. Rock reminds me of Oona. Geo reminds me a bit of Goby. X reminds me a bit of Molly. Boo reminds me of Deema, too!"

"Here's what we're going to do, then. Whenever you feel like you miss them, think about the ones that you just mentioned. It's like they're with you!", Volnutt finally decided.

"I...never thought about that, thank you!", Nonny said with a smile.

The two were about to walk back to the group, when Tommy came up to them.

"You guys, tutoring's going to start! We need you!"

The two navis gave a nod, and went to start the lesson with the kids.

Two hours passed and the five pairs were about to head home. When Volnutt was about to jack out, Nonny was tugging on his right arm.

"Volnutt... thank you for that advice that you gave me earlier. It's going to help me out a lot!"

"No problem!"

As the two were shaking hands, Volnutt's navi symbol began to glow faintly before returning to normal. He also began to feel a bit fuzzy.

"Are you okay?", Danietta asked.

"Oh. It's nothing.", Volnutt reassured her as he jacked out.

"Hey Danietta, before you two leave, me and Nonny wanted to give you something!", Chester told her as he gave her a type of Game Chip. There was a picture of a big fish with his mouth wide open.

"Since I also know a fish by the name of , and his singing voice, I wanted to give you guys the chip with his ability as a thank you!", Nonny told them.

"Thanks!", the two said in unison.

As the two were walking home, Volnutt was feeling good about being able to help someone out of isolation.


	6. Two Navis From Two Regions

Note: These guys belong to their respectful owners.

"Geo, look out!"

"Whoa!"

Volnutt and Geo were trying to deal with an assault that the Navi Elite launched on the library server. Since their Netops were in class, they decided to take care of the situation themselves. Two weeks have also passed since the whiteboard server attack.

"You're not doing so bad without your Netops, I have to give you guys credit for that. But, can you handle _this_?". As Bunston said this, his shape changed to that of a rooster. With the viruses that were helping out, he absorbed them to charge some sort of attack.

"Echoing Chirp!", he shouted as he released as he released a sort of squawk or type of shock wave at them. Geo then managed to get an idea.

"I have an idea. Get behind me!"

Volnutt did as he was told, and Geo was preparing an attack he learned a few days ago. His hand changed into a buster, charged up something, and aimed it at the ground.

"Let me see if this works...Plasma Shot!", he shouted as the shot sprayed upward like a sort of wall due to the ground covering the buster's opening. The shock wave ended up getting deflected and managed to hit Bunston, logging him out.

"DANG IT!"

As the two navis headed back to their PETs before their Netops notices that they were gone, someone was finishing up taking notes in the background.

"Is taking notes really necessary, dude?", Chucky asked his navi.

"I just want to be prepared, you never know when they'll come in handy!", Clemont responded.

"Right, like if we ever have to take a test of all the Legend Navis' strategies (**#sarcasm**)! Anyway, we are on break, why don't we pay Danietta and Volnutt a little visit?"

"Good idea, it's been a while since they last saw us. I also want to introduce them to someone!"

An hour later...

"So those Navi Elite goons are at it again, but why do they want to attack a library?", X asked Geo.

"How the heck should I know?! Maybe they wanted to steal some knowledge or something?!"

"Doubt it, maybe I should come back when you two stop fighting for once."

The navis turned around to see Clemont, while the Netops saw Chucky.

"Oh, they're finished!", Volnutt told him as he pushed the two navis aside.

"I haven't seen you two in so long, I was wondering where you went!", Danietta told Chucky.

"Well, they're here now!", Martin told them, flushing red.

"Looks like someone's a little jealou-", Geo got cut off when the PET was put on mute.

"SHUT IT!", he yelled at the PET as he did that.

"Okayyyy?", the two sweatdrops.

"So, what have you two been up to? Are you two up for a battle?"

"We were making an amazing invention, but we're not here for a battle. Take a look at your PETs!", Chucky motioned to their PETs, where their navis were catching up on life.

"I want to introduce you guys to someone. Come on and meet them, May!", Clemont shouted up at the sky.

"May, jack in, power up!", Chucky shouted as he jacked the Game Navi in.

The five navis were soon staring at her. She looked like she was designed based on her original self's design in the games, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.

"Hi, all! Nice to meet you!", she told the navis with a big smile.

"Hi, my name is Rock, and this is my big bro, X!", he told her while dragging X along with his right hand.

"And I'm Geo! Don't mind X, he can get over his head sometimes."

"I DON'T GET OVER MY HEAD!", he shouted at him.

"As I was saying...", Geo said with a smirk.

"I hate you.", X said under his breath.

"Ok, if you're both done fighting, then I'll introduce myself now. My name is Megaman.", he told the Game Navi.

"And I'm Volnutt!", he said with a smile.

"From what you heard a few seconds ago, I'm May. I've heard so many good things about you all!"

"Well, that's good to hear! Is Chucky your Netop?", Rock asked her.

"I can tell you that for now, he is. She's usually a Solo Navi.", Clemont pointed out.

Everyone just stood silent after that comment. She must have no one else to go to, other than Chucky and Clemont. But that's about to change.

"Is it hard being on your own?", Rock asked.

"Not really. I do have friends."

"How do you do it?"

"Just instinct. SciLab created me to be independent, much like Brendan. But he went away to Netopia when he met a Netop from there.", she said, depressed.

"_So, that's why I didn't see Brendan around for a while, I thought he had the same fate as my sister..."_, Clemont thought to himself, feeling depressed.

_"Well, at least we know where he is, unlike Bonnie..."_, Chucky thought, feeling guilty of what happened that day.

May noticing on what she just said, decided to change the subject.

"So how about it? You wanna NetBattle?", she asked Geo.

"Uh, sure?", he responded nervously.

They were soon at the same place where they first had a NetBattle. Martin decided against using any Battle or Game Chips to keep the fight fair.

Geo got his buster ready as he let May have the first move. He soon regretted that.

She began running towards him very quickly and as she was about to collide with him, she jumped high into the air and created a whirlwind, all in the span of a few seconds.

Geo noticed this just in time and barely managed to dodge it. He then quickly fired his buster.

"Wow, you're good. I haven't ran into anyone that quick in a really long time!", May told him.

"I try."

After a bit more of fighting, they ended it in a draw.

"That was fun. We should do this more often!", May told him.

"Yeah, maybe we should, but I'll be stronger the next time we meet", Geo told her with a warm smile.

As they were leaving the school for the day, two Game Navis were watching from the distance.

"Do you think they can-a beat the Navi Elite, even when one of their friends is-a part of them?", Mario asked Sonic in his Italian accent.

"Yep, these navis have potential to not only beat them, but what lies ahead to. And besides, they're Legend Navis, we don't know a lot about them."

With that said, they teleported away.


	7. A Link With The Enemy

Note: Remember that these guys belong to their respectful owners.

"Pass me the ball, I'm open!", Rock shouted to Nonny while waving his arms.

They were playing a game of soccer in the library server.

It was 4 vs. 4 with them, Boo, and Gombella in one team, and Megaman, X, Volnutt, and Geo in the other. Plasma Wisp was the referee and Timmy and Tommy were goalies. The NetOps were watching from the dome.

"Alright, brace yourself!", he shouted as he kicked the ball to him.

"Got it-WHAT?!", Rock screamed when X stole the ball.

"Just because we're related doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!", X told him as he kicked the ball towards Rock's goal. Timmy tried to catch it, but it passed him too quickly.

"GOAL!", Geo shouted as he gave his teammates high-fives.

"I haven't seen a game this good in a really long time!", Lan stated to the others.

"I'm not surprised. It seems as though most of the players got worse the moment most of your friends left.", Cody told him with a laugh.

As everyone began laughing, no one noticed a Game Navi in the distance, setting up a pillar.

"Now that's that. Setting up this pillar takes forever!", Link told himself as he took out the radio.

"The pillar is finally set up, sir.", he told the boss.

"Better later than never, I always say. Your next task is to guard it until I tell you otherwise, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

As he was putting away the radio, he suddenly heard footsteps. Zero soon appeared in front of him.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Surrender the pillar to me and my Netop or else.", he told him as he pulled out his Z-Saber.

"WHAT?! That thing took forever to build! If you want it, then make me!", Link yelled as he pulled out his Master Sword and began to lunge at Zero.

"As you wish.", he responded as his Z-Saber collided with his own sword.

He then followed with a slicing attack aimed at Link's Navi Symbol. He then dodged it at the nick of time, and almost immediately after began to spar with Zero.

This didn't go unnoticed, though.

The other navis heard the clanging and decided to investigate.

Zero noticed this and quickly stopped. He only disappeared a moment after X saw him.

"Wait, was that-never mind.", X said with a confused look.

"Who are you, and what are you doing with that pillar?", Volnutt asked the remaining navi.

"My name is Link. You met my friend, Bunston and defeated him. Not bad, but as a part of the Navi Elite, I must fight you for the sake of this pillar. I worked for a couple of weeks on it, and my work will not go to waste!", he said as he pulled out his Master Sword and lunged at him.

"Looks like I got no choice. Mega buster!", Volnutt shouted as he fired his buster.

"Wait, is Link part of the same franchise as Bunston?", Rock asked Geo as they were preparing their attacks.

"No, Link is from the Legend of Zelda franchise, while Bunston is from the Legendary Starfy franchise. What's bugging me is that they're good guys in those games. Why would they join an evil organization? And also, _who_ was that other navi exactly?", Geo wondered.

"No idea, but he's coming for us!", Rock shouted as he pointed at Link.

He was running towards them, while Volnutt was trying to slow him down with Charge Shots. X then followed, doing the same.

"Why does this Game Chip take so long to charge?!", Geo whined.

"Don't jinx it. Besides, it's ready!"

"Ready, and...FIRE!", the two navis shouted as they shot out the biggest snowballs ever. The Game Chip they were using was the Ice Flower chip.

"Do you honestly believe that can stop me?", Link said with a smirk as he sliced through the snowballs like it was butter.

"Now to eliminate you two distractions."

At this point, he was going after Rock. Rock then crouched down, pointing his buster at Link's navi symbol.

"Rock, no! Elec Sword, Battle Chip in, and download!", Chip shouted as he slotted in a Battle Chip into his PET.

His buster soon changed into an Elec Sword and made a scratch here and there.

"Hey, leave my little buddy alone!", Geo told Link, apparently very angry.

His left hand was glowing green as he went to punch him.

"Plasma Fist!", he shouted as his fist penetrated his shield and got out of the way.

"My turn! Charge Shot!", X said as he fired around his navi symbol, leaving Link severely damaged.

"Quick, log out!", he heard from his radio, and he did so without a word.

That left everyone confused, when Boo broke the silence.

"Guys, have you seen Megaman by any chance?"

"He told me that he went to take care of a bat problem in SciLab's computer. Funny thing is that I heard that the bat had a _sword_!", Plasma Wisp told him.

As he finished talking, someone with a flat ponytail and a pink jumpsuit came running towards them.

"Excuse me, but are you friends with Megaman by any chance."

Volnutt hesitated for a moment before coming out with, "Yes."

"Lan sent me over here to tell you guys that he needs you guys. Megaman and some other navis got severely injured by a Game Navi named Meta Knight!"

Their hearts stopped. Megaman being a very experienced navi, they knew that this Meta Knight was serious business. They decided to check SciLab out immediately, but decided to learn about Meta Knight along the way. They were looking at Geo from their PETs, hoping for some information.

"Look, not much is known about the guy. I know that he's from the Kirby franchise, and an expert swordsman with a sword by the name of Galaxia, but he's very secretive. Some people even say that without that mask that he wears, he looks like a darker Kirby with a cape and sword.", he told them.

"Knowing Mega, he _can_ take him, but I guess it was a surprise to him and some of the navis there.", the pink navi noted.

"True, but wait, how do you know him?", Rock asked her.

"Easy! I met him the day he was programmed into the PET, and my NetOp knew Lan for a really long time. As for my name, I'm Roll!"

"Huh, I have a sister named Roll, she also has a ponytail and green bow, just not as flat. It's a shame that she wasn't created yet.", Rock said, sadly.

"Well, I'm sure that SciLab will get around to making her eventually!", Roll said with a smile.

"Guys, we're here!", Chester told the bunch.

"Let's see what amount of damage this guy managed to do.", Cody said with a moan.


	8. The Skater Girl

Note:These guys belongs to their respectful owners.

The teens soon stepped into the building. The place looked nice and neat in the real world, but the navis wished that they can say the same thing about the server.

The whole server was _trashed_, machines destroyed, and there were a few injured navis on the ground. Some were being picked up and being taken somewhere. They couldn't find Megaman, though.

Just then, a girl that looked just a bit older than Megaman skated toward them. She had a red ribbon-like skirt and a white short-sleeved shirt, and wore a white helmet along with a huge golden ponytail. Two bangs were sticking out of the helmet as well. She had a look of worry on her face.

"Um, excuse me, but do you by any chance know a navi by the name of Megaman?"

"Yeah, why?", Geo asked.

"His NetOp sent for you guys. Megaman...well, he's in pretty bad shape. And we all figured that you would like to see him. By the way Roll, Maylu was worried sick when you didn't answer her calls."

"Well, I'll tell her that I was making friends with a navi that's just as cute as Trill!," Roll told her.

"Tell her when we get there. As for all of you, I think that it would be very helpful if you know my name. I'm Korrina!"

The moment she said her name, Geo realized something about her.

"Korrina, how long ago were you first programmed?", he asked her.

"Just a couple of days ago, why?"

_"So that's why he never mentioned her once, even though they're both gym leaders from the same region. He didn't know that she was a Game Navi!"_

"Uh, are you okay?" Korrina asked with a worried look.

"Don't worry about him, he always daydreams like this. _Right, Geo?,"_ X asked him.

Geo soon snapped out of his daze, responding with, "Um, yes!"

"No time to dawdle, they're waiting for you!" Korrina told them as she was leading them to the infirmary part of the server. The teens were following behind them in the real world.

As soon as the two of them were falling behind, X pulled Geo to the side.

"Hey, why were you blanking out like that back there?"

Geo was staring at him for a moment before he finally answered the question.

"I've been thinking... do you know what exact part of what franchise that she was programmed from?", Geo asked him with a stern look.

"Why is that so important all of a sudden?"

"Think about it. She's from the Pokemon franchise. How many other navis do we know are from that franchise?"

"Three, if you count Brendan, but I still don't see why that's so important all of a sudden!"

"Did you know that she's from the Kalos region too?"

That made X think about the situation for a second.

"Now how are we going to break that sort of news to him?", X asked him.

"How the heck should I know?! I'm not even a Game Navi!"

"Can you two just PLEASE stop fighting for just one second?"

The two turned around to see Gombella, apparently not amused by all the shouting.

"Uh, sorry, we'll catch up.", X told her.

"Well you two better hurry, you're being left behind!"

"GAH!"

In the infirmary...

"Are you sure that you don't need this bag of medicine? _Please use it._", Timmy asked Megaman.

"Positive, but these other navis are gonna need it. Why don't you two give the medicine to these navis?", Megaman told them with a smile.

As the two passed around the medicine, Geo was trying to be a detective.

With a fedora on his helmet, he asked,"Tell me, what exactly happened?"

"Well, while you guys were fighting Link, me and Lan have been called to SciLab to check out the navis that were recently programmed to make sure that they were okay after a small bat incident. We were even beginning to program a Game Navi from the game, Harmoknight, once that was done! That's when Meta Knight just barged in and began to make a huge mess! That made him the real bat problem!", Megaman told him.

"What was he like compared to enemies in the past?"

"I've had my share of bad guys in the past, but this guy...this guy is one of the most mysterious navis that I ever faced! I think that he even mentioned something about being part of the Navi Elite."

"I see. Then that should be the 3rd member that we need to beat. Hey, didn't Bunston tell you something about beating all the other members before you can meet the assistant and boss?", Geo asked Volnutt.

"Yeah, but he never told me how many to beat."

"How about we try to do something a little complicated. Bunston told you that you had to fight them again, including someone who you might find as a friend or rival. Assuming that Meta Knight is the last one to fight before you run into that friend or rival, considering that they're giving it all that they got, and it's only natural to pit the friend or rival in as last, I'm guessing that you're going to need to fight 4 members, with Bunston already down."

"That...actually makes a bit of sense!"

While they were planning on how to handle the situation, someone back in the whiteboard server was having a bit of internal conflict.

"What should I do? I've set up the pillar, but now I'm beginning to have second thoughts."

"Debating on whether to be a good guy again, Bunston?"

He turned around to see someone a bit familiar.

"Oh, it's only you, Toon Link."

"Hey, have you ever heard about something about a double agent? I think that you should try it sometime, especially since I have a feeling that one of your allies are going to do that pretty soon."

"What can I say? Let them be, but let me think about this a little more."


	9. Mystery of the Boss

Note: These guys belong to their respectful owners.

"Yesterday was very...something.", Megaman told the navis.

Their NetOps were busy doing human things while they were chatting about what happened yesterday. Korrina was cleared to be a Solo Navi, so the first thing that she decided to do was join them. Meanwhile, X and Geo were getting more uncomfortable about how they were going to break the news to him that she's a thing now.

"You know what, maybe we should just let that fact be, and let him figure it out on his own. This is beginning to irritate me.", Geo told him.

"You're right."

A few minutes later, Korrina and Rock were having fun rollerblading. As everyone else was doing their things, X was watching them, smiling.

_"Rock is safe. Though I do have to wonder if my other family, the Maverick Hunters, are safe from all of this. Zero, Axl, where are you?"_

Up in the air was a camera, watching them.

"X, I hope you can understand that Zero, more importantly his NetOp, is our enemy now. I really want to keep you guys safe, I really do, but Legend Navis can't be trusted, so I have to eliminate them, after that accident."

As he said this, his assistant walked in.

"Axl, are you ok?"

Axl turned around to see her with a worried look.

"Yeah, but I worry for X and Rock sometimes. Their friends can turn against them at any time, and when that happens, they have to defend those Game Navis. There's too many of them to fight on their own.", he told Toadette.

"Just follow your heart. I'll be there by your side no matter what. I owe you.", she told him with a smile.

"...Thanks. I just don't want anymore Game Navis getting hurt or kidnapped, whether it's a sibling or princess.", Axl told her with a laugh.

_I can remember it like it was yesterday..._

_NetNavis were running around like they just had a huge dose of cyber-sugar. Game and Legend Navis were just beginning to get introduced to CyberWorld. I was one of the first ones._

_Everything_ _seemed normal until I heard screaming. _

_"Somebody, please help me!"_

_Never would I have thought that that would be the day that I met Toadette. When I got to her, I was shocked at what I saw._

_Two Legend Navis were picking on her._

_"Hey, leave her alone!", I yelled at them._

_"You stay out of this, squirt!", one of them told me as he fired a light bullet at her._

_I had to protect her, so I jumped in the way of the bullet. It managed to hit my left thigh._

_"Why did you do that? You could have gotten deleted, just leave my fate to me, and me alone!", she told me._

_"No, I'm a Maverick Hunter, and our job is to protect the innocent and arrest all the Mavericks. These two might not be Mavericks, but they're sure acting like them!"_

_"Can you beat them?"_

_"Sure can! I'm a master of the shotgun, you know! Mode Change: White Mode!"_

_Those two jerks didn't last long, now did they?_

"So, what's the plan, Axl?"

"We need to gather a bit more energy for the pillars before we activate them. Once that's done, we don't have to worry about anymore Legend Navis."

In another place, Bunston was looking at the digital sky, wondering something.

"Hey, you want me to talk to them?"

He turned around to see Toon Link.

"If I don't think this through by tomorrow, then sure."


	10. The Toons and Bot vs the Hyrulian

The day after the discussion, Danietta had something on her mind, and Volnutt noticed it quite well.

"You're thinking about Link, aren't you?", he asked.

She quickly turned around towards her PET, and gave a nod.

"I don't know what to do with him! I don't want to drag anyone into this fight, but we needed them in order to do some serious damage to him. And he also mentioned something about that pillar being very important."

"Yes, that pillar is very important. Crucial, even!"

Volnutt quickly spun around to find out where that voice came from, and as soon as he saw it, both his and Danietta's mouths dropped open.

Running towards them was Bunston and Link, but Link looked a little shorter than usual. Volnutt got his buster ready as Danietta pulled out a PokeSummon.

"Alright, PokeSummon! Miltank, slot in, and-"

"HOLD IT! I'm not the same Link that you're after!"

Both of them had looks of disbelief as Voluntt asked him, "In that case, who are you then?"

"I'm another version of him called Toon Link. I'm here to help you fight the other Link, to get him back to his senses!"

"If that's the case, then why did you bring along your friend?", Volnutt questioned as he motioned to Bunston.

Toon Link looked at him as he began to speak.

"Well, how do I put this...I want to help you guys out too. The Navi Elite is behind me now."

"Was that really hard to say?", Toon Link told him with a smile.

"Hey, shut up dude!", Bunston said with a smirk, which just made him laugh.

As they were fighting, Volnutt looked up at Danietta.

"Should we trust them?", he whispered.

"For now, how about we let them help us, and you keep your guard up in case they try to do something funny!", she said with a wink.

"...Fine."

When he looked back at them, they were still fighting.

"Fine, you two can help, so for now, why don't we actually get to know each other properly?", Volnutt asked them as he was putting more focus on Bunston.

"...Ok. Why don't we chat in the library server, then? We also have a chance at finding Link there.", Bunston said.

"He's right. We did find him there the first time. Is that okay with you, Danietta?"

"If that can give us anymore chances of finding him, then it's ok with me!", she told Volnutt.

When they got to the library server, Volnutt began to talk.

"Hey, Toon Link, you don't mind me asking about your connection with Bunston and Link, right?"

"Oh, not at all. My connection with Link is similar to that of brothers. We would always chat and play together. One day, this Legend Navi came up to us and offered us both a job with the Navi Elite. While I didn't believe that that their ultimate goal was right, Link just thought that he was helping the Game Navis, helping me, so he joined immediately. I met Bunston before he joined the Navi Elite. What made him join the Navi Elite to begin with, was when I saw one of his closest friend deleted before my very eyes, because of a Legend Navi. Bunston's supposed to be twice as strong with him around, and we both understood that there are just some navis, both Game and Legend, that are just cruel. He mainly just joined to get some answers. But in the end, he got too caught up in it."

"He's right. Without him, I can't utilize my transformation abilities to their fullest. Now, I want to help redeem myself. I want to help you guys take down Link.", Bunston told him with a confident look in his face.

They soon got to the pillar. They also managed to see Link.

"Stay here. I want to try to take care of him on my own.", Toon Link said as he made his way to Link.

The two respected that, and hid behind a random boulder.

"Prepare yourselves you two, just in case!", Danietta ordered.

Toon Link was soon in front of him. Link looked down on him.

"Link, please realize what you're doing and just come home! I miss the old you!", Toon Link shouted.

"Can't you see, little bro, that I'm trying to protect you? Let me do this for you!", Link countered.

"You are not protecting anybody, so just please stop!", he screamed at him.

There was then silence.

"...Please forgive me for what I am going to do. Maybe then, you will understand what I'm doing.", Link said darkly as he took out his sword and swung out at Toon Link.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!", Toon Link shouted as he blocked the swing with his shield.

The two then began to clash swords.

"This is bad! You two have to help him out, or he'll get deleted!", Danietta told them.

"Right!"

It wasn't long before he was crouching on the ground, tired.

"Tell me, Link, exactly what you're going to get out of this? Stop this fighting!", Bunston told him.

"This isn't going to help solve your problems!", Volnutt told him as well.

Link turned around to face Bunston.

"I see that you left the group. In that case, I'll delete you all!", Link shouted at them as he began to swing his sword around.

"I'm not going to let you do that! Charge shot!", said Volnutt as he fired at the pillar.

At the same time, Bunston fired a plasma bullet at his chest, managing to log him out.

"We beat him! Now we can move on to the next member!"

_Navi Signatures Registered._

"Wait, huh? What the heck is that?!", Danietta questioned as the PET continued talking.

_A Navi Signature is like a token of friendship between a NetOp and a NetNavi that isn't their own. If the navi does not have a NetOp, it can be part of your Navi Team, a team consisting of your main navi and ally navis. So far you have two ally navis registered._

"Well then, this is beginning to turn into Pokemon, isn't it?", Danietta asked Volnutt.

"Yes, yes it is."

Toon Link and Bunston soon ran up to him.

"Together, we will take them down, as a team!", Bunston declared.

"YEAH!"


	11. A Trip To Happy Village

"Man, this past week was very stressful", Geo told himself.

"I didn't have fun with that test _at all_.", Martin told himself.

The group had to take a big test in physics class a week after the incident with Link.

"So is that how the four of you finally got along?", X asked Volnutt.

"Well yeah, we're friends now!"

Toon Link and Bunston were walking next to each other.

"We've only been traveling with this kid for a week and we're already taking tests.", Bunston noted.

Suddenly, he was cut short when Timmy and Tommy appeared in front of them.

"Oh, hey there guys. Do you need anything?", Rock asked.

"We noticed how stressful it was for everyone here this week. That's why we wanted to tell you about where we visit from time to time."

Everyone soon looked up at their NetOps.

"Would you like us to go?", they asked.

"You guys all deserve a little vacation. Sure, just tell us where to jack in!", Martin told them.

"Jack into the garden server. We'll meet you there!"

Soon, the twin navis were gone.

"Who were they?", Bunston asked Geo.

"You'll see."

The five of them soon went to a rock in the garden server where they can jack in.

"Alright, everyone jack in!"

When the seven navis got into the server, they saw Timmy and Tommy waiting for them. They also saw a sign for a town behind them.

"Welcome to Happy Village!", they shouted in unison.

They were soon dragged into the town, and Geo realized rather quickly of what Happy Village was.

"Um, I have a question: where is your mayor?", he asked them.

"The mayor? He's out for the moment. He wanted to help his NetOp in practicing for a competition."

They were soon in front of Town Hall.

"Let us just introduce you guys to her. You'll love her!"

Once they were in Town Hall, they found a golden-like dog sitting at the back of a desk.

"Hey, are you guys Legend Navis and Custom Navis? It's such an honor to meet you!", the dog squealed.

"I have two questions: what's your name, and why exactly are we that special?", Rock asked.

"It's a little rare for us to get visitors here, and if we do, it's always Game Navis. Oh, and my name is Isabelle."

The others quickly introduced themselves.

"I have heard a bit about you, and you came at just the right time! You guys didn't see any of our villagers, right?"

They all shook their heads.

"Take a look at these photos right here. Do you recognize any of these navis?", Isabelle asked.

They all skimmed through the photos until a certain navi stuck out to them.

"Wait a minute...", Toon Link started.

"No...", Bunston whispered.

"That's Meta Knight!", Megaman shouted.

"Well, what should we do?", Rock asked.

"Starting a couple of days ago, this navi began to attack our village, and we don't know how to defend ourselves. Can you help us with this little problem?", she asked.

"Sure! What are you guys good at?", X asked.

Isabelle gave a small shrug.

"Well... we were mainly programmed as therapeutic navis, not fighting."

They then spent the next five minutes to think about how they would be able to defend themselves.

Lan soon stepped in.

"You have villagers of different types. How about we use those types to our advantage? Who are the jocks here?"

Isabelle soon took out a list of jock-type animals.

"It says here that two of our villagers can help. I'll send for them!"

A little later, two villagers came into the room.

One of them was a pig, while the other was a koala, and they looked a little weary.

"Hey Isabelle, why do you need us?", the pig asked.

"Kevin, Lyman, I need you both for something. Would you like to be coaches?", she asked.

"Coaches for what?", Lyman asked.

"We all think you two has what it takes to help lead the village and help prepare them for when Meta Knight comes here again. Can you do it?"

It didn't take long for them to both respond, "CAN WE?! ABSOLUTELY!"

The two ran out and gathered the other twelve villagers and began to train them.

"...That was quick.", Rock sweatdrops.

"I don't think you need to worry about us now with the attitude of these two. We'll call you when Meta Knight comes here. For now, i think you all know some Pokemon-related navis. Go congratulate them on their 20th anniversary!", Isabelle told them.

"Oh that's right, we know a couple navis. Guys, we have to go talk to them tomorrow about how they'll celebrate!", Volnutt decided.

"All right you guys, have fun!", Isabelle told them as they left.


	12. Celebrating an Anniversary

"Hey, guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat!"

Bunston and Volnutt barely opened their eyes when they saw an excited Toon Link jumping on top of them.

"Wha-gahhh!"

The two jolted out of their beds.

"What Toon Link, what?!", Bunston asked angrily.

"Have you two forgotten what Isabelle told you two? It's Pokemon's 20th anniversary today!"

"SHOOT, I FORGOT!", they both shouted.

They quickly booted up and went to the library server to look for their friend.

"How do you know that he's going to be here?", Volnutt asked Bunston.

"Just trust me on this."

They walked farther into the server until they found him.

"So, what are you planning to do? I'm sure they're letting her relax for today. I think she wants you to relax today, too."

"I know, May, but I've been working for so long to rescue her. I think I forgot how to relax instead of fight."

The two heard footsteps.

"Hey May, Clemont!"

May soon had a smirk expression on her face.

"See, now you _have _to relax!"

"Touche.", Clemont responded.

"W-wait a minute. Why are you here, Bunston?", he suddenly asked.

"Excuse me for a moment, guys.", Bunston told the others as he pulled him to the side.

"Didn't you here? I quit the Navi Elite a while ago. Besides, you didn't think I'd miss the anniversary of my old partner's franchise now, did you?"

"You're right. He doesn't need to know yet!"

"So, are you two done?", Toon Link asked.

They nodded, and he kept on talking.

"So, I heard about some new pokemon coming our way. I can't wait for those new chips!", he squealed.

"The starters are really something.", Volnutt added.

"I heard you liked one in particular, what was it?", May asked.

"I like Rowlet, he doesn't look like that annoying owl that my older bro hangs out with sometimes. What about you, Clemont?", Toon Link asked.

"Litten reminds me of an old pokemon that I used to have."

They were talking about things, like how they should take a vacation in Alola, and about the new islands that are going to be available.

"Hey guys, we're here!"

The group turns towards the noise, and they see Rock and the tutor group running towards them.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other!", Boo exclaimed.

"Wait, where are the others? I thought they were with you.", May asked.

"Oh them? They're in Happy Village training the villagers.", Nonny explained.

At Happy Village...

"Alright, now use that peppy spirit of yours! Go!", Tommy announced.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?"

They all turned around to where the villager was pointing to, when they saw something flash by.

"Wait, is that-"

Another villager got struck down by the shadow.

"Don't you DARE mention my name!", he warned.

The shadow then jumped onto one of the houses.

"I assume you remember me from last time, don't you? It's me, Meta Knight! I'm here to build the proper pillar for the boss, so you all better leave if you know what's good for ya!"

Hiding behind another house, Megaman, X, and Geo exchanged worried looks.

"Here's the plan: X, call your brother, Geo, you're going to help me fight him. He's strong, I know it.", Megaman ordered.

"Alright, I'll help. You better hurry up and call him so you can help us!", Geo told X as they went to take on Meta Knight.

"Hey Martin, give me that boomerang chip!"

In the real world, Martin, Cody, and Lan were talking about how to deal with him.

"Give Geo the chip, Martin. I'll give Megaman the ability to spar. Double Soul: Protosoul, boot up!"

"Hey Batman! Leave this place at once!", Megaman ordered as the two lunged at him with the blade and boomerang.

"Oh, if it isn't Megaman. And I see you brought a friend. Too bad this will turn out the same."

In the background, X was trying to call Rock.

"Hey, bro? We kinda need you guys over here."

"X, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Meta Knight, Rock, Meta Knight's going on."

"...Okay, we'll be right there."

"Alright, guys! I'm coming to help!", shouted X as he charged his Mega Buster.

"Okay, change of plans. Happy Village is under attack! Let's go!", Rock announced.

Back at Happy Village, X lunged at Meta Knight.

"Why don't you give it up?", he questioned as he swatted him away with his sword.

"Cut that out!", he heard Rock shout as Volnutt blasted at him.

Meta Knight noticed something.

_"Now, I'm not THAT cruel."_

He flew down.

"So, you pests would like to end this? Very well."

He picked up the sword and pointed it at them.

"I never thought that I'd say this, but bring it on!", Bunston announced.

"So much for our anniversary.", May complained.


	13. The Battle Between Old Co-Workers

It wasn't long before Meta Knight and Bunston began to spar.

"Why did you leave the Navi Elite old pal?" Meta Knight asked him as he slashed at his chest.

Bunston fired a plasma bullet from his carrot gun back at him.

"Let's just say that I came to realize who I'm supposed to be!"

Neither gave way, and both quickly ran towards each other and clashed.

"_Why is he with you?_" he quickly whispered to Bunston while they passed each other.

They quickly went for each other again.

"_1\. It's their anniversary. 2. They don't even know his secret yet!_" he whispered back.

"_Oh._"

The group of navis realized that unless they intervened in some way, this fight would never get anywhere.

"Ya know what? I'm going in too!" Toon Link decided as he ran towards the two fighting navis.

"Time to put this Master Sword to use!" he shouted as he swung the sword at Meta Knight.

The two navis were pushed back by the force of the swing.

"This has gone on for long enough!'

Bunston soon began to take another form.

He changed his shape to that of a chubby orange dragon.

"Even at half-power I can still take you out!"

Engulfing himself in flames he charged straight for Meta Knight.

"Lets see... oh, this is Bunston's Monstar form! This form can toast something in a matter of seconds!" Geo exclaimed as he read the information from his visor.

"I see. But don't be fooled, I won't let you get away like Link did."

With a gleam in his eyes he charged towards the ball of flames.

The impact created an explosion, with smoke soon filling up the area.

When the smoke cleared, they could only see Bunston on the ground, passed out.

"He's gone." Megaman noted.

Volnutt and Toon Link rushed towards Bunston to see if he's okay.

"Other than the obvious damage, he seems to be okay. Why don't we jack out for the day and carry this on tomorrow?" Volnutt purposed.

The group agreed, and later went home.

On the way back, Lan was talking to Megaman.

"We're supposed to be the NetSaviors, not them! If anyone of us dream of taking the Navi Elite down we need to get stronger."

"I know Lan. That's why I went to talk to Protoman. He and Chaud can help us train to get back to where we once were!"

They both agreed to talk to Chaud about it the next day.

As they were asleep, an unknown navi was keeping an eye on the pair.

"I should pay attention to what these kids do, I wonder if Sonic's also doing that, wherever he is. Heh, he must be busy, being a Game Keeper navi must be hard work!"

Back at another place, Zero was waiting in his PET.

"Hm, not only do I have to go up against just one of my friends, but two now!"

He slammed his head into a wall in frustration.

His NetOp soon came over.

"Oh, you won't need to worry about them for much longer."

As soon as he left the room, Boton went to talk to Zero.

"Myst is making you do something else isn't he?"

He gave a simple nod.

"I see...well, just to let you know, I'll always be there for you, no matter what my brother asks of you!" he told him with a smile.

He didn't say anything, but Boton noticed a small smile.

In another room, there was a small girl sitting in a small PET.

"Man, I hope I get to see my brother soon..."

The next day, the group met up at their lunch table while Chip and Rock was at their other school.

"So, what do you guys say? Shall we go back to Happy Village?" Megaman proposed.

They all agreed and jacked into the garden server.

They went to the village to check on some of the villagers.

"Hey, we're here to clean up some of the damage!" X announced.

They went to pick up some things and repair some of the houses.

While that was going on, Geo was on top of City Hall to examine the area.

"Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary here. Are you picking up anything Martin?"

He skimmed through the maps displayed on the PET.

"Nothing-wait, there's a target heading straight for you, look out!" he shouted.

Overhearing Martin from their own PETs they stopped.

"I'm ready!"

The rest of the group went to meet up with him, but barely made it in time to see Meta Knight charging straight for Happy Village.

"Hey Danietta, if it's okay with you can you jack me in?" Bunston asked from the PET.

"I figured as much, very well."

Pointing the PET at the rock, she pushed a button.

"Jack-in Bunston, power up!"

Megaman pulled out his buster.

"Mega Buster!"

He tried to blast at his wings but he was simply too fast.

"Let me get a go! Long sword, slot-in and download!"

Geo's right hand turned into a sword and jumped for Meta Knight.

"I'm coming for you- hey!"

He soon slid out of sight.

"Aha!"

Bunston fired his carrot blaster and sure enough Meta Knight was on the receiving end.

"Okay now will you stop-"

Feeling a sting in his chest, he looked down to see a sword going through it.

"You served me quite well Galaxia." Meta Knight told it as he put it away.

As Bunston collapsed the rest of the group went in to attack.

"Why did you have to do that you bully? Chip, I need chips!" Rock demanded.

"Way ahead of ya. Blue bombs, slot-in and download!"

While they were fighting him, Volnutt ran over to Bunston's side.

"This looks bad." he said in worry as he looked at his friend's wound.

Back in the PET, Toon Link looked scared.

"Please, Danietta jack me in!"

"No, I don't want you hurt because of me, you already had to go through so much."

He and Danietta looked at the screen next to him.

"Trust me, everything will be okay." he said with a weak smile.

"Bunston..." Volnutt whispered.

He then noticed something odd.

"M-my navi mark!" he said with a shocked look on his face.

"Mine is reacting too!" Bunston said as he perked up.

The two marks shone even brighter as they were engulfed in light.

"W-what's happening?" Danietta asked.

Meta Knight was already through with the group.

As he was about to land the final blow on Megaman, he got hit with a plasma bullet.

"Leave him alone, your fight's with us!"

Everyone turned towards the voice, and wore surprised looks when they saw who it was.

"Wait, is that double-soul?" Megaman asked.

"I don't think so dude." Lan responded.

"While it may be a tad bit different than double soul, you should be just as afraid. May I introduce you to this new power: Armor Modify!"


	14. Armor Modify: Bunston Armor

"Meet my new power, armor modify!"

Meta Knight stared for a moment, then began to laugh.

"Do you think that could work on me? If it did, then this kid's double soul would have finished me!"

Volnutt aimed his buster.

"Carrot point blast!"

He shot out orange cone-shaped pellets, which caught Meta Knight off-guard and hit him.

"What?! But how? Neither of you can do that!" he stammered in shock as Volnutt grinned at him.

A light blue hologram of Bunston appeared next to him.

"While you may have dealt with double soul..." Bunston started.

"Unlike it, armor modify allows for new moves to be created based off of existing moves of the two navis conbined." Volnutt finished.

Meta Knight began to get upset.

"No matter, I'll still stop you!"

He began to get into the air and charged towards them.

The two seemed unfazed.

Raising their arms in unison, they made a vertical clapping motion.

"Clapping chirp!"

The force of the clap formed a small tornado, sucking Meta Knight in and quickly sending him flying, and far.

"Quick, log out!" a voice ordered.

"Alright, alright boss!"

He was soon gone.

"Already?" Bunston asked as they defused.

Danietta also noticed something change on her PET.

A new folder was added, named "Armor Modify".

Both Volnutt and Bunston were looking at themselves wondering what happened to them.

"Maybe we should go to SciLab." Megaman suggested.

Agreeing, they went to talk to Dr. Hikari.

Both of the navis were placed in sleep mode as they were being scanned on one of the giant monitors.

"So are you saying that Volnutt and Bunston fused?" he asked the teens.

"It looked a bit like Megaman's double soul but-" Lan started.

"While he took on Bunston's appearance he also appeared next to him as a hologram. They even mimic each others movements to do brand new moves neither of them could do otherwise." Danietta added.

Toon Link also appeared on the giant monitor.

"Not only that, but it also saved Bunston's life!"

Mr. Famous then walked over.

"Woah, when did you get here Mr. Famous?" Lan asked.

"I was sitting over there the entire time, and it's Famous, no need to be so formal!"

He then directed them to the monitor.

"Volnutt's original self was able to customize his own armor thanks to his step sister Roll making the parts for him. I'm guessing that without her to make the parts, his programming changed to allow for navis to function as his new parts, similar to that of double soul. The only difference is that when his armor changes to that of the navi, the navi's body is used to make the new armor while the navi's soul is linked with Volnutt's."

Martin looked at the monitor.

"Hey, I got a question. Do you think that other navis can be able to unlock their original selves powers too, like, I don't know, alternate forms?"

Geo, Megaman and X soon joined Toon Link.

"There's that chance, but like Volnutt, you all will need to discover it on your own." Dr. Hikari told him.

Mr. Famous began to boot the two navis up.

Toon Link and the others ran up to them.

They soon left the lab.

"That was so cool!" the duo told Danietta.

She smiled back at them.

When they got to the entrance, Cody went to pick up his brother from school while Martin ran off back home before he get's in trouble. Lan offered to walk Danietta home.

As they were about to get to her place, they were suddenly stopped.

"C-Chaud?" Lan stammered as he took a step back.

"I was heading to SciLab to pick something up-wait, am I interrupting something or is this something Maylu needs to know about?"

A hologram of Protoman appeared on his shoulder, arms crossed.

"Don't worry, I'll explain to Protoman, you can explain it to Chaud."

Megaman appeared on his own shoulder.

"Protoman, we'll explain it a little later, okay?"

He gave a nod, before both of them going back into their PETs.

Volnutt appeared on her shoulder as they both gave confused looks.

"Wait, what are you trying to say-"

He interrupted her from finishing.

"Don't worry about it, Chaud. I'll explain it to you later at home, I need to ask you something over the PET anyway." Lan told him.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Anyway, I don't think we met? I think we've gathered what my name is, so what's yours?"

"Me? I'm Danietta, and this is my navi Volnutt!"

He soon waved a small hello.

"A legend navi, eh? Well, till we meet again."

With a small smile, he waved and walked away.

She then turned her focus back to Lan.

"You mean to tell me that you never told any of your friends?"

He shrugged and grinned a bit.

"I was planning to eventually. Don't worry, I'll clear it up to him tonight that we are NOT a couple!"

After dropping her off, he roller bladed home.

Back at the Navi Elite HQ...

Meta Knight was sharpening up Galaxia, revealing a bandaged wing.

Link was also sharpening his blade, revealing a bandaged arm and knee.

"They got Bunston on their side and they decommissioned most of our troops Toadette, what are we gonna do?"

Toadette gave Axl a serious look.

"Remember, you still have one more navi under your sleeve."

"Oh right. Well, call him over!"

Receiving the message, Chucky grabbed his PET and jacked Clemont into his computer, leading to the server.

"I wonder what he needs at this hour?" Chucky asked.

"Only one way to find out!"

Arriving at HQ, he looked at his beaten partners.

They simply glared at him.

"Wow, you both look really hurt..."

Beginning to wear a concerned look, he continued to walk over to where Axl and Toadette were.

"Sir, I heard that you needed me."

"Yes I do. Since the enemy has already taken care of your teammates, you know what that means?"

Realizing that the time to reveal his secret has come, he bowed.

"Yes, I do."

Axl gave a smile.

"Make us proud! You're dismissed!"

Chucky jacked him out, wearing the same concerned look as his navi.

"We're in trouble." he whispered.

Back in the garden server, Mario and Sonic were looking at the houses by Happy Village.

Suddenly Tails flew over to them.

"Those kids are doing okay, you want me to go over to talk to them tomorrow or no?"

Another navi soon caught up to them.

"Okay, so some of the servers are-a doing fine as-a well, but I have heard some-a rumors that the Navi Elite still has another member to go."

Mario turned to him.

"Luigi, that last member is one-a that none of them are expecting to face, and-a may be quite a challenge for that legend navi to accept, as with his NetOp, but-" he started.

"If they can beat that challenge, then maybe we can send you both over to them. For now we just have to wait and watch." Sonic added.


End file.
